


No Delicate Flower

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Advice, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Smut, Loki is a sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki and the reader have been dating for six months and things have settled into a rut.  The reader is ready to take the relationship to the next level but is unsure how to ask.  So she gets some interesting advice for an unusual source.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	No Delicate Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116130) by [justthehiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles). 



> This is a follow up to my one shot Secret Garden.

Loki’s arms wrapped tight around you as he pulled you onto his lap. Your legs fell to either side of him as he sucked on your pulse point. 

“My little dove.” he purred as you settled against him. “If you continue to wiggle so, I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” You bucked your hips against him, smirking. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

Loki groaned as his hands gripped the delicate fabric of your skirt. “Not the word I would use.” Loki nipped at your ear. “What happened to the sweet innocent girl I knew?” 

You arched your back. “She started dating the God of Mischief.”

Loki chuckled as he lifted you off of him. “A terrible choice.” He kissed your lips and stood. “Good night, my love.” 

Before you could stop him, The heavy door to your chambers shut. You slumped against the chaise, unfulfilled once again.

-

Thor, once again, got the better of Loki during sparring later that week.

“Brother, you are losing focus.” Thor commented as he pulled Loki to standing. 

“Nonsense.” Loki smoothed out his tunic. “I am letting you win.” 

“Unlikely, seeing as you hate to lose. Is your girlfriend not attending to your properly?” Thor casually threw Mjølnir in the air. “It’s been what… six months?” 

Loki fought to hide his embarrassment. “Of course, brother. In fact, we were up all night with our… activities.” he lied. 

Thor clapped Loki’s shoulder hard. “It is understandable, brother. She is a beautiful woman. What she sees in you, however will never understand.”

Loki shrugged Thor’s hand off of his shoulder. “Clearly she discerned I am better looking prince. Now…” He drew his daggers. “… attack.”

-

You groaned as you rolled over in bed later that morning. You loved Loki but you can not continue as things are. You needed more heat, more passion. Your efforts to move the relationship along were unsuccessful. 

You rose and dressed for the day, on a mission to bring this dry spell to an end. You hoped to ask Lady Sif for some advice but she was nowhere to be found. 

“Milady,” a voice echoed from behind a pillar. “You appear as though you have lost something. Perhaps I may be of assistance?” Fandral appeared, eating an apple. 

You fought the urge to grimace. Of the Warriors Three, Fandral was your least favorite. He always worked in some sort of backhanded compliment about Loki into the conversation.

“I’m fine, Fandral. Have you seen Lady Sif by chance?” 

“Lady Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg are on Nidavellir.”

“And you did not join them?”

Fandral smiled a toothy grin. “I’m afraid I had matters to attend here on Asgard.”

“To you know when they are expected to return?” You prayed for a short absence.

“Not for several weeks at least.” 

You furrowed your brows. Your libido wouldn’t last the night, let alone several weeks. You needed help now.

“Maybe you can help me, Fandral?” you sighed, regretting the words as they left your lips. 

“I am at your service, milady.” He bowed deep at the waist and you rolled your eyes. 

“I’m writing a book about the art of seduction and I wondering on what a young woman might do to entice a man to take a relationship to a more…” you shuffled your feet. “… a more intimate level.”

Fandral leaned close to you. “Is our young prince not satisfying your needs. Because if that is the case…” He ran his hand along your bare arm. 

You pulled back. “Loki is more than adequate at satisfying my needs. I was looking for the perspective from Asgardians of all levels. of expertise.” 

If Fandral caught your meaning, he did not show it. “I have personally loved when the woman has taken the lead.” 

You nodded as you took mental notes. “Anything else?”

“Risk of getting caught always get my heart pumping. Among other things.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Thanks Fandral.” you commented as you walked away, plans already brewing in your mind for tonight.

-

“Pet…” Loki hissed at dinner, removing your hand once again from his thigh. “I am trying to eat my meal. Are you feeling well?”

“Am I not allowed to show my affection for my beloved?” you purred back. 

Loki smiled at you. “Of course, pet.” He kissed your temple. “But I do not believe the banquet table is the appropriate venue.” 

You frowned as he returned his attention to his meal. Things were not going to plan. You decided to redouble your efforts after dinner. 

The two of you wandered down a corridor after the meal ended. Loki interlaced his fingers with you, giving your hands a squeeze. You pulled him behind a column and pressed his back against the cold marble.

“I’m still hungry.” you sighed as you pressed your lips against his. 

His hands settled on your hips. Your fingers tangled in Loki’s hair as you pulled him tight against your torso. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Loki questioned with an arched eyebrow. 

You licked your lips as you tugged at the laces on his trousers. His eyes widened as he swatted your hand away. 

“Not here, my pet. Perhaps we can retire your chambers?” 

You pouted as you pushed away. “For another night of disappointment? No, thank you.” 

Loki grabbed your wrist. “Is that what tonight has been about? Are you unfulfilled?”

You shuffled your feet and stared at the pattern in the floor. “Perhaps.” 

Loki frowned. “And you thought so little of me that you felt you could not simply tell what you desired.”

“Well Fandral—”

Loki’s eyes flashed. “You spoke about our private lives with Fandral?!”

“No! I asked for advice for a book… on seduction.” Your voice trailed off.

Loki pulled you against him. His heart beat fast through his tunic. You caught your breath as his hand trailed from your cheek down your shoulder before grazing the curve of your breast. 

“I fear I may have been too cautious with you, my little dove.” 

His hips bucked against you and your eyes widened as you felt him against you. 

“I don’t break easily, my prince.” 

He grabbed your hand and pulled towards his bedchamber. “Let’s put that to the test.” 

You could hardly wait.


End file.
